The Next Generation of the Smash Bros
by SomeGuy99
Summary: Years after the original 25 Smash Bros banished the hands, they're back and this time they're after the sons, daughters, and future counterparts of the Nintendo stars. My first fic.
1. The Hands are banished

My first fanfiction so go easy on the reviews. Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the original characters from SSB or SSB:M.

The Next Generation of the Smash Bros

"So it comes to this..." Master Hand weakly telepathed. His counterpart the Crazy Hand was down and lifeless. All 25 Smash Bros. planned to ban them away in a forbidden part of the universe.

"This ends now," Mario said.

"Pitting others to fight against their will. Shameful!" Falcon spat.

Kirby just smiled. He knew that two of his enemies were going to be gone forever.

Master Hand remembered the first time he pulled a stunt like this. He was just some research to see which hero was the best of the best. So he pulled 12 heroes from different worlds and time periods to duke it out. The original twelve thought it was just a battle for honor. To see who's the best adventurer and who needed more fighting talent. But they didn't know that the Master Hand was just trying to get them to destroy each other so he can rule the universe. In the end the 12 stop the Hand just in time.

Months later, the Master Hand was back with his insane counterpart, the Crazy Hand. They were going to do something big this time. This time they were going to get the villains, sidekicks, and alteregoes as well as the heroes. They selected 25 of the best and forced them to duke it out. And just when they were about to succeed the Smash Bros. banned together and stop them both. Now the hands were out of energy. They both were on the verge of dying.

"This...is...not...over" the Master Hand said. "We...will...return"

"No chance?" Samus said. "Zelda, Peach, Mewtwo, Ness, send these vile cretins away."

The four did as they told. They were strongest with their psychic and magic attacks.

Combining all four of their powers they open a portal and send the Master and Crazy Hand to the Portal of Despair.

"Glad that's finally over." Luigi gloated.

"Yeah. Now I can go back to conquering the Mushroom Kingdom." Bowser roared.

"Don't be dumb." Mario corrected.

"Well this truce is over Zelda." Ganondorf said "Your people are still doomed."

Link then pointed his sword at Ganondorf.

The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, found the amulet that forced the Smash Bros into this mess. This amulet was what Master Hand used to send the Smash Bros. to them. They gave it to Mario.

"Well guys it's been fun." Fox said.

Falco not showing that he'll miss everyone just smirked.

"Pichu." Pichu cried saying farewell to his new friends.

Mario used the amulet to send everyone back to there original planets. When Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, and DK came back to the Mushroom Kingdom the amulet was missing.

"Where did it go?" Peach asked.

"I guess it was destroyed." Luigi said.

"Well, I better be heading back to my island." DK said.

"Yeah, I send Bowser back to his castle and he should attacking some time soon." Mario said.

The five Mushroom Worlders left.

However, the amulet was not destroyed. It was somehow sent to another planet. The planet was Earth. The _actual _Earth, where two scientists found it.

"It looks like a amulet of some sort. But I can't make it out where's it's from."

"Look, it seems to glowing somehow on the inside. We should investigate it."

Meanwhile, in the Portal of Despair the Master Hand and Crazy Hand knew their plan was already in motion.

"Those fools. They're going to unlock us from our prison." Crazy Hand telepathed.

"Oh so it deed. But when. I guess for now we just wait. Then the universe will be ours!" Master Hand said as the Crazy Hand laughed insanely.


	2. The Release of the Hands

The Re-release of the Hands

While still being in the Portal of Despair, Master Hand and Crazy Hand has been looking for new targets.

"Let's see, we've been in this portal for to long!" Crazy Hand exclaimed. "I'm gonna crack!"

"You mean you haven't?" Master Hand sarcastically said. "Don't worry, those Earthling scientist almost has open the amulet. We will be free."

"And what if you're right? What about the Smash Bros? They're probably too old by now."

"Ha, I've got it." Master Hand explained. "We'll use their children and some warriors who are future counterparts of them."

"Do you honestly think you can do all of that without messing up the space-time continuum?"

"Yes, I think I can. But the continuum will be affected anyway once we take over the universe."

"That's true," Crazy Hand agreed. "But, what about the fighters?"

"Just leave that to me. Once we get out of here, we'll trick them by sending them invitations about a universal contest. It is a contest alright, about which world we should destroy first."

"But still, who do we choose the fighters?" Crazy Hand exclaimed.

"I'll tell you that later. It's showtime! The portal is about to be open!"

Back on Earth, it's been twenty years since those scientist had found that mysterious amulet. They held the research on an unpopulated island. There were scientist from all over the world trying to solve the mystery of the amulet. It was still glowing the dark glow it had for years.

"It's been twenty years and no one has been able to find anything about this amulet." the 1st scientist complained

"Maybe there's still hope." the 2nd one said.

"No. And even if there was, I got word from the government that there shutting down the project. No more funding. It's over. Everyone, just go home."

The 2nd scientist couldn't believe his ears. They were so close. He knew it. Now all has been gone to waste. That is until he thought of something."

"What if, we break the amulet?"

"What?"

"We break it to see if we can finally solve it. You in science we have to destroy some things to make a new discovery."

Little did any of them know what was about to happen. The entire place was filled up to see what would happen. The scientist grabbed a hammer.

"Here goes nothing."

He smashed the amulet. But nothing happened.

"No! I thought for sure that would work."

"Well, nothing to see here let's go."

Everyone was just about to leave until.

"Look! It's looks like something is opening up."

Everyone returned to stare at amazement. Then out came two giant gloved hands.

"What the heck are they?"

"Greetings." one of the hands telepathed. "We are the Master and Crazy Hand. We like to thank you for releasing us from or prison. And here's your reward. Ready to give it to them Crazy Hand?"

"You bet. Let's do it."

The hands just simply snap their fingers and the entire laboratory caught on fire. You could here screams from everywhere.

"They don't seem to appreciate our present Master Hand." Crazy Hand said.

"So let's give them a better one."

When Master Hand and Crazy clapped themselves together, the entire building blew up and island was on fire. There…was no survivors.

"HA-HA!" Master Hand gloated. "Now let's get our new contestants."

He and the Crazy Hand disappeared.


	3. The Introduction of the Next Smash Bros

Okay here's the thing, all of the characters except ten of them are mine. I would also like to thank LinkSSBand Yu-Gi-Oh-Fan for correcting me about the age of Eirika and Ephraim and RoyalFanatic for telling me info about Ike

* * *

The Introduction of the New Smash Bros.

Play Music: Sonic Heroes Official Website

Marco Mario: Age 15 Species: Human

The only son yet youngest child of Mario and Peach. Marco has a sister named June (but she's not going to appear much in this fic). Marco inherited all of his father's jumping abilities. He was also trained by Mario. Marco can be silly like any other 15 year old but he has strong sense of justice and knows when to take responsibility. He is currently Prince of the Mushroom Kingdom. He wears his father's old hat a red T-Shirt and blue jeans

Luis Mario: Age 15 Species: Human

The only child of Luigi and Daisy. Both Marco and Luis were born on the exact same time on the exact same day, meaning they are twin cousins. Luis is a bit more serious than Marco but he knows when to have fun too. He is also a mechanical genius. He is currently prince of Sasraland. Luis wears his father's old hat a green T-Shirt and blue jeans.

Paula Kleansmen: Age 16 Species: Human (but from actual Earth)

She is the daughter of Mario's old girlfriend, Pauline but no in the Mushroom World know that. Paula's mother and father were assassinated by a Koopa because they saw him and were astounded. Paula secretly followed the assassin to Mushroom Kingdom where she will meet Marco, Luis, DK III, and Yo-Yo. Now Paula is adopted by Toad and Toadette. She is quite a tomboy and was once a gymnast. She wears a purple tank top and brown shorts

Donkey Kong the III: Age 17 Species: Kong

The son of Donkey Kong Jr. and Candy Kong and grandson of the original Donkey Kong (Cranky Kong). He tanned his fur light brown and wears a medallion with 'DK' on it. He inherited his father's strength. He is currently the hero of the DK Island.

Yo-yo the Yoshi: Age 14 Species: Yoshi

The nephew of Yoshi. Yo-yo is an orange Yoshi with a diamond shape birthmark on his stomach. Yo-yo is just plain silly and immature. Although Yo-yo can throw eggs as projectiles, his eggs are not normally shaped eggs. They are octagonal. Yo-yo's immaturity can sometimes get him into trouble.

Bowser Jr.: Age 25 Species: Koopa

The youngest son of Bowser. When Mario finally killed Bowser, Bowser Jr. went insane. He overthrew all of his older siblings and became the King of Koopas. Currently, he is Marco's archenemy.

Warkio: Age 16 Species: Human

A crafty thief who is Marco's rival. Unlike other thieves who fast yet weak, Warkio is strong yet a bit slow. Still, he is still a good thief. Warkio has 'Rouge-like' personality. He is shady yet sometimes selfish. Warkio has a blonde Mohawk and wears sunglasses. As you can tell he's modeled after Wario yet he's Dr. Mario's next generation Smash Bros. counterpart.

Liron: Age 17 Species: Hylian

He is a warrior who is based on Link. He is knight under the rule of Queen Zelda. After, hearing much about the legendary Link, Liron mastered sword fighting and arrow slinging. He is very loyal to the kingdom and is a hero of many battles. Liron wears a white tunic with fairly short hair.

David "Kid Liron": Age 10 Species: Hylian

He is a warrior in training based off Young Link. David looks up to Liron so much, that his friends and family gave him the nickname, "Kid Liron". Full of life and energy like any child, David can be one who cheers when you're down. He is a scout under the Hylian army but able to hold his own in battle. David wears a black tunic.

Serria: Age 17 Species: Hylian

She is a powerful magician. She teaches children at a young age on how to use magic. Serria is one of most strongest magicians of all time she could probably dueled with Zelda in her prime. She is quiet yet very strong willed and will proved it if she has to. She wears a white dress based off purity

Silver: Age 18 Species: Sheikah

He is quick witted thief who is spy for the Hylian army. Silver is one of the last remaining Sheikahs. With his quickness and agility, he can evade any trouble. He wears a dark cloak and a dark mask to keep enemies from seeing his face. Even though he is a male Sheikah he has yet to have his ears pierced.

Gandora: Age unknown Species: Gerudo

She was trained under Ganondorf himself in Ocarina of Time. Gandora is almost as strong as Ganondorf. Now with Ganondorf gone she now kidnapped Hylian men and raped them to make another male Gerudo. She wears dark heavy armor to symbolize her evil

Squarby: Age 14 Species: Dreamlander

The oldest son of Kirby. Squarby is just what his name says. He has cubed head and squared arms and feet. He is blue with dark blue shoes. He can be sarcastic but he has a heart of gold. Like his father, Squarby can also copy the abilities of others. He is currently the heroic Star Warrior of Dreamland

Triby: Age 12 Species: Dreamlander

The youngest son of Kirby. Triby has pyramid shaped head with triangle arms and feet. He is yellow and wears orange shoes. He is very timid but can shallow his fear when he's needed. He too is also a Star Warrior. He can steal others' abilities too, but they're used in a different fashion.

Matthew McCloud: Age 17 Species: Fox

The only child Fox McCloud and Krystal. Matthew is now leader of Starfox. Matthew has brown fur instead of orange like his father. Matthew is not only after Andross but now he is looking for rogues who just want to start a fight. Matthew wears his father's jacket and a blue shirt with green pants.

Kenneth "Sharps" Lombardi: Age 19 Species: Falcon

The son of Falco, he received the nickname Sharps because he has the best ability to turn on the dime. Unlike Falco who is basically loud, Sharps is a mute. He had that disability since his vocal cords were destroyed when he was three. But he's an excellent pilot. Sharps is purple not blue like Falco and his hairstyle looks much like the famous Roadrunner's hair style.

Xavier: Age 15 Species: Human

The adopted son of Ness, Xavier loss his parents at a very young age during a sinking of a ship. He was sent to an orphanage where Ness came and adopts him. Xavier mastered his adopted father's psychic abilities. Xavier is a loner and he prefers to keep to himself. He has dark brown hair and pale skin. He wear black shirt with white pants

Mewthree: Date of Creation Unknown Species: Artificial Pokemon

Mewtwo spent his days traveling the world and defeating every Pokemon it challenged. It became so strong and ruthless it somehow evolved and it gave itself the name Mewthree. He now has two tails and is a Psychic and Dark type Pokemon. Its level is 100

Raichu: Age Unknown Species: Uhh…Guess

This Raichu is not related to either the original Pikachu or Pichu. This Raichu is very strong. It also has it's rare shiny color. This Raichu although strong had an abusive trainer. It left it's trainer to live a better life. It is also true that this Pokemon is at level 110. This Raichu is a male.

Wigglytuff: Age Unknown Species: Guess

This Wigglytuff is not related to the original Jigglypuff. This Wigglytuff also has it's rare shiny color: it is fuchsia with green eyes. Wigglytuff is also strong because it just kept finding rare candy and eating it. It's current level is 109. This Wigglytuff is female.

Missingno: Age Unknown Species: Unknown

A totally mysterious Pokemon. Not much is known about this creature. However, it is rumored that trainers who saw this can't seem to catch it. Its form: It looks like a ghost Pokemon before you receive the Silph Scope. Its type is a Normal/Ghost type. Its level is 130.

Samantha "Sammy" Aran: Age 18 Species: Human/Chozo

Even a tough bounty hunter like Samus, can find true love and was able to bear a child. Samantha was born with her mother's looks but human blood. She voluntary had her blood fused with Chozo blood. Sammy is now a bounty hunter. Capturing space rogues who know no better. However, she has a soft spot for her friends she meets.

Ice Climbers: Age 15 Species: Human

Twins Popo and Nana still hang around Infinity Mountain. Now older they are wondering if there is more to the world than their famous mountain.

Kent Akechi: Age 20 Species: Human

Rumor has it he is the son of Captain Falcon though that doesn't seem to be proven yet. He is also an original character of Nintendo. He race in the F-Zero Grand Prix with his car called the "Falcon MkII".

Stickman: Age 19 Species: Stickfigure

Son of Mr. Game & Watch, Stickman is one tough cookie. He goes on zany cartoon-like adventures. He is able is stop his foes by being clever like Bugs Bunny, but if he can't trick them, beat them. He is also the DJ of club TGIN1D (Thank Goodness It's not 1 Dimensional.)

Eirika: Age 16 Species: Human

Neither the daughter of Marth or Roy but hey. She went one a quest with her brother to stop the legendary Scared Stones from breaking and from bringing back an evil demon. Currently, she is helping to restore Renais, her fallen kingdom. Her weapon of choice is a Rapier

Ephraim: Age 16 Species: Human

Eirika's twin brother who is older by a few minutes. He is also helping rebuild the fallen kingdom that is rightfully his. However, he still yearns for the heart of adventure.

Ike: Age 17 Species: Human

Ike is the son of the deceased Greil. He is now in charge of his fathers company. He has one sister named Mist. After his adventure of being a war general, Ike returns to the simple life of being a mercanary. His weapon is Regnall, the sword blessed by the goddess.


	4. The 1st Group of Fighters are Invited

Disclaimer: Ten of thefighters aren't mine. Why do I have to keep doing this? By the way, I have to say, you guys are much nicer here. I've tried to post this story on smashboards and only one person responded.

* * *

The Coming of Warriors

Location: The Mushroom Kingdom

It was brand new morning as Marco woke up. He knew this would be full of adventure.

"Okay my to do list," he thought. "Go and see the guys."

He got up to a phone and called his twin cousin Luis.

"Hello" Luis said on the other line.

"Hey. Round up the guys. Some bad Koopas had probably ran amuck again."

"Okay. I just need to check my mail. I've think I've got my appetence letter for "Defino University of the Gifted" Luis replied.

"Hey you're smart enough to be a teacher over there. Well later."

"Yeah, ciao."

Marco hung up the phone. He figured he should check for mail. Being part of the royal family, you gets tons of mail.

He ran past his parents' room. The door was closed. He decided to see what was going on.

"Hello, mom, dad." He quietly called.

He saw some moving under the covers.

"Uhh…mom…dad." Marco said again.

"Who is th…..BBBWAH!"

It was Mario who said that before he shouted. Well now he's king of the Mushroom Kingdom. And he was surprise to see his son in here during he and Peach's "private time"

"Uhh… but why?" Marco asked. He saw what he accidentally interrupted.

"Okay, how did you think you've got here?" Queen Peach asked.

"I've…just…came to tell you that I'm going off with the guys." Marco said recovering from his discovery.

"Okay, have fun." Mario said.

Marco left the room.

"You want to continue," Peach asked sweetly.

"No the moment's ruined."

Marco ran outside to find his older sister Princess June out there. She was already collecting the mail.

"Anything worthwhile?" Marco asked his sister. June mainly got her looks from Peach. June wore a blue dress.

"Hmm let's see here. Bills, bills, and… a letter for you. It looks like an invitation of some kind." June said.

She gave Marco the letter. He opened it frantically. The letter read:

Dear Marco,

After hearing about your brave adventures I would like to invite you to a tournament. But to get there you will have to go to a special location. Your friends are also invited. Meet up at Pleasant Path and then something good will happen.

Sincerely,

The One

"Holy ! I'm invited to a tournament. This is sweet! But, who is sponsoring the tournament. It's not our parents because we would've known about. And more importantly, The One," Marco asked. "Who's the One?"

"I don't know." his sister admitted.

"Well I'll have to go to Pleasant Path. I just hope this isn't a trick." Marco said as he waved his sister good-bye.

Marco arrived at pleasant path only to be ambushed. He was suddenly grabbed in the bushes.

"What the.. Oh it's you guys," Marco said catching his breath. It was his friends Luis, Paula, DK III, and Yo-yo.

"What was that all about!" Marco said.

"Look," DK III ordered.

Marco poke his head out the bushes to find Bowser Jr. the King of Koopas. He was there all by himself.

"Oh great," Marco said sarcastically.

He continued to look to find Bowser Jr. stepping through a portal.

"What the…" Marco asked.

"Yeah," Paula agreed "I was here earlier when I saw Warkio go through a similar portal."

The five young heroes got out of the bushes

"Warkio?" Marco wondered then he realized something. "Hey did you guys get something in the mail? An invitation to a tournament?"

His friends nodded his head yes. Luis then came to a conclusion.

"And the letters told us to meet at Pleasant Path," Luis said.

"Oh-no. That means that Bowser Jr. and Warkio are also in this tournament." DK III concluded.

"Well, they'll be hurting when I face up with them and beat them." Yo-yo gloated.

"You can't even beat a cold." DK III said and got a laugh from the others.

They all headed to the entrance to the portal.

"What do we do Marco?" Luis asked.

Marco knew he had to make this decision. He was the leader.

"Well, this could be a trap. But we'll watch each other's back. So as my father always use to say. LET'S-A GO!"

He and his friends jump through the portal and the portal closed.

* * *

Location: Dreamland 

Squarby and Triby were eating a tall stack of pancakes. Triby has been awfully quiet lately. Well, Triby has always been quiet, but this was different and Squarby knew it.

"What's the problem?" Squarby asked.

"It's nothing just…" Triby started. "I've been having these strange feelings."

"Like what?"

"Well for some reason, I'm beginning to feel kinda awkward with my body. And worse, I've been thinking about girls. They just keep entering my mind. And I want to look good in front of them. And I've been having all kinds of mood swings. My energy keeps rising and falling…"

"Say no more!" Squarby interrupted. "I know what you're talking about. This is going to be the worst thing to ever happen to you. Even worse than any monster we've ever faced."

"What is it? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Triby cried.

Squarby just looked at his little brother and quietly said. "puberty."

Triby began to whimper. He knew what was next. He would began to feel selfish and very easily tempered.

"We'll I'm going to check the mail." Squarby said. He came back with an invitation in his hand. And he was waving it around like a maniac.

"Hey bro, guess what? We're invited to a tournament." He shouted.

"What kind?" Triby asked.

"I guess a fighting tournament. But hey, we're Star Warriors and the Sons of Kirby. This shouldn't be so hard. It's says we should go to Green Greens."

Squarby and Triby both got on a Warp Star and flew to Green Greens. But Triby had asked an important question.

"If there is a tournament in Green Greens, wouldn't we have heard about it by now? Who's sent us the letter anyway?"

"Someone named "The One"" Squarby replied.

"That's a bit of an odd name."

"I guess the host of the fights is a bit conceited."

They arrived at Green Greens to find no one there.

"If there was a tournament surely there would be much more hype." Squarby said.

"Hey, look at that!" Triby said.

He found some kind of portal. Squarby can only think of one explanation.

"Do we go in there?" Triby asked.

"I guess we should, you go in first."

Triby was a bit hesitant but he jump in anyway. Squarby took one last looked around and said:

"This is going cool." And he jump in.

* * *

Location: Hyrule 

Liron and David were riding around on horses.

"There's nothing more relaxing than a small race," Liron said.

"That's true," David replied.

They were done riding horses for the day. Liron had to go to combat practice.

"Awww. Already?" David whined.

Liron left and headed toward the castle where he found Silver and Serria.

"What's happening?" Liron asked.

"Well, you know those middle-aged sailors?" Silver asked. "They're having some kind of problem. Probably because of age or something. They're trying to sail around the world."

"Oh please, no they're not!" Serria argued.

"How do you know?" Silver said. "And besides we got more important news. We got this strange message from someone named 'The One'.

"The One?" Liron asked.

"Yes," Serria responded. "We are all invited to some kind of tournament. We are supposed to go to Lon Lon Ranch."

"Why there, is what I want to know." Silver said.

"Okay then," Liron said. "Let's go."

Liron and Serria rode on Liron's horse while Silver ran. Silver had great speed and agility to keep up with the horse. When they arrived at Lon Lon Ranch, the place was deserted.

"Hello." Liron quietly said. "Is anyone here?"

"If you're trying to find someone, why are you whispering?" Silver asked.

"Be quiet." Serria said.

They looked all over the place but they couldn't find anybody. Then someone tapped Liron on the shoulder. Liron spun around and draw out his sword.

"AWW! It's just me!"

"David. Sheesh! You scared the living out of us!" Liron said.

"I'm sorry, but listen did you get an invitation to a tournament and did it tell you to meet up here?" David asked. His friends all nodded their heads yes.

"Well, you're not going to believe this. I saw Gandora here earlier going through some mystic portal."

"Fantasic," Silver sarcastically said.

Serria then said "Don't tell us she's invited to tournament too? What do we do?"

"Well, we'll stick together. And then, when the moment is right, we'll catch that witch and bring her to justice for the awful crimes she has committed" Liron said heroically.

"But…" Daivd started "What if we have to fight each other in the tournament?"

"We will just have to hold nothing back," Liron said. Then he stared at Silver "Think you're up for it?"

"Don't worry, this tournament will be easy for someone of my speed," Silver boasted.

David led the gang to portal that he said Gandora went through.

"Okay everybody, no turning back." Liron said as he and his friends jumped in.


	5. The 2nd Group of Fighters are Invited

Sorry for not updating for awhile. My computer temporarily didn't have internet acess. Anyway, one change: I've decided to have Ike in this story after the events of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. I finished the game so I know what happens

The Coming of Warriors Part II

Location: Coneria

"Run! Run! RUN!" a criminal who was duck said.

"Does it look like I'm taking a break?" his partner, who was mongoose, asked.

These two criminals were running like mad trying to avoid something. That something was Matthew McCloud, leader of the Starfox team. He was riding a hoverboard.

"You think that by now these lowlife thugs would learn to stop being so stupid." Matthew said.

He started his hoverboard back up and chased after the thugs. He catching up to them knowing they weren't going to make it.

"Crud. Where do we go?" The mongoose said.

"Hold on I've got an idea." The duck said.

Matthew had temporarily lost sight of his prey.

"Where did they go?" he asked himself.

Just then he was ambushed. The two criminals knock him off of his hoverboard and got on it. The criminals then grabbed Matthew.

"HA! We've done what no one else did. We've captured the Starfox leader!" The duck said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Matthew smirked.

Just then lasers started firing on our two henchmen. It turned out to be Kenneth Lombardi A.K.A. "Sharps". He was flying on a jetpack.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The two thugs screamed.

But there was nothing they can do. Sharps shot them with a laser and they were stunned. Matthew came up to him.

"Where would I be without you?" he said. Sharps did some sign language since he couldn't talk. But Matthew can understand it.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

Sharps did some more sign language and then he pulled out a letter from his pocket.

"We're invited to a tournament? Far out!" Matthew said cheerfully. Sharps gave him the invitation. "We have to go to the clearing that going to be used for that new station. Well

First they took the criminals to the proper authorities and then they hopped in their Arwings and took off. However, Matthew was having second thoughts about this tournament.

"_I haven't heard anything about this tournament"_ he thought to himself. _"What could it be for?"_

They've arrived at the clearing where they saw a portal. Sharps did some more sign language.

"Yeah, I'm thinking we have to be careful too. We wouldn't want to get killed." Matthew agreed. As soon as they were ready they jumped in the portal ready for adventure.

Location: Deep Space

Samantha Aran, who would rather be called Sammy, was on hot pursuit of Metroids who had somehow taken refuge in deep space. Her mother and famous bounty hunter Samus Aran was on communicator from her own ship.

"How are you doing?" she asked "You need any help?"

"No mom, I'm fine" Sammy sighed. She enjoyed working with her mother but sometimes wanted to see what is was like to fight alone. "And I found the Metroid I'm going to get it"

She did and then she was done with her mission. "Man, these Metroids get tougher after every pursuit. I hope they don't become too powerful."

Just then Sammy received a signal from her she read it and it said:

Samantha Aran,

Congratulations! You have become worthy enough in my eyes to compete in a tournament of where fighters from across the universe have been invited. To get to the tournament go to the planet Brinstar and then land on near these coordinates to get to the tournament.

Signed

The One

Sammy was excited about this. She called her mother.

"Yes, what is it?" Samus asked.

"I've been invited to a tournament, mom! Where great warriors will be there. This person who calls himself The One said I was worthy enough in his eyes."

Even though she couldn't see through Samus' suit, Sammy knew she wasn't happy.

"How come you're not happy for me?"

"I am. Is just that, I was in a tournament twenty years ago. I thought it was only for sport but I found out it was corrupt. I was then tricked going to it again. And that time, I almost lost my life. I just don't lose you."

"You won't lose me, mom. I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"No you're not," Samus sighed. "You're full-time bounty hunter now. Go to the tournament. And good luck. I love you."

"I love you too, mom" Sammy said as she signed out of the communicator and headed to Brinstar.

Location: Onett

Xavier was walking home from a long, hard day of school. He pretty much didn't like school. Not because it was hard, but because it seems like no one wanted to be with him.

"What's the point of going to that dumb school in the first place?" He thought to himself. "It should be destroyed along with everyone in there."

Unfortunately, not many people knew what it is like to be a psychic. Xavier is one. So people found it weird to be like that. So they considered him a weirdo and rejected him from cliques and other social things. Xavier never exactly had a friend. There were people who knew him but didn't exactly enjoy his company considerably. Of course, he knew how to defend himself real well incase anybody tried to attack him.

Xavier then was coming up to his house. "Better check the mail." He said. "Even though it's not like anything is gonna be there for me."

Xavier checked the mail. It was the usual. Bills, credit card subscriptions. But there was one thing that caught Xavier's eye. It was a invitation address to him.

"Must be a prank," Xavier said. "But just to be sure."

Xavier opened the note and read it.

Dear Xavier,

Congratulations, you have been selected by a chosen few to participate in a fighting tournament. In order to go you must first use your psychic powers to contact the way it is explained in the next few sentences.

Sincerely,

The One

Xavier thought about this. A fighting tournament might be a way to get rid of some of that misplaced anger he has for his planet.

Hours later, Ness, an adult Ness, came home from work.

"Work is a killer. I need my chair."

He flopped down on the chair and began to relax. Until he saw a letter on the floor.

"Wonder what this is about," he thought.

Ness picked up the letter and read. Then a sudden shock came on his face.

"No…a tournament?...I hope it's not….XAVIER!"

Ness ran into his son's room to find a portal, but it was closing.

"I must warn him."

Ness tried to reach the portal as fast as he could but he was too late. The portal closed. Ness had a tear in his eye.

"I just hope whoever's sponsoring it isn't the you-know-whos."


	6. The 3rd Group of Fighters are Invited

The Coming of Warriors Part III

Location: Superflat World

Stickman was coming home after his long hard work of being a DJ.

"Beep, boop, bop!" he said.

Putting in subtitles for Stickman his statement translated too:

"I love my job."

Stickman saw his college apartment at a distance. Stickman attended the University of North Flat Zone. He jumped over a doughnut hole just so he won't fall in. As everyone knows what happened if you fall in a doughnut hole.

Stickman checked his mailbox.

"I'm tired of these credit card offers," he started. "Like I want to pay later. If a customer wanted something now, he should pay now. That's what pops always told me. Ah, pops."

Stickman then saw a special letter.

"A letter," he said. "Letters are nice."

Stickman tore open the envelope and read it.

"Dear Mr. Stickman Game & Watch. Congratulations! You have been worthy enough in our eyes to participate in tournament. This tournament will features fighters from all over, space, time, and dimensions."

Stickman looked at the last word with wonder. "_dimensions_"

"To enter, please go through the portal that is currently located in your bathroom."

Stickman thought to himself "A portal in my bathroom? Now that's what I call a porto potty. "

(_rimshot_)

"But still," Stickman said, getting serious. "A tournament where fighters come across different dimensions, I live in the 2nd dimension, and I wonder what it's like to be from the 3rd, or the 4th, or even the first."

Stickman then thought about this, and then came to a conclusion.

"That's it! This is too much of an opportunity to pass up. I might even get extra credit in algebra and/or physics. To the bathroom!"

Stickman ran to his bathroom to his destiny.

Location: Safari Zone

Mewthree was flying threw the area look for a Pokemon worthy of his skills. He grew stronger with each battle as his heart desires.

"I've been through this area thrice." He stated. "I'm starting to banishing the Hands twenty five years ago. As least they knew who tough fighters were. And I never had a worthy challenge since."

Mewthree camouflage himself and started to meditate. He was having visions of the Smash Bros tournament, twenty five years ago. He then heard a message in his vision.

"_Mewthree_"

"What's that voice?" He thought to himself. "Sounds heavenly."

"_Mewthree. We have understand you have a great thirst for battle. That is why you are invited to participate in a tournament. You will face warriors from across time and space. You will prove how worthy you are as a fighter. If you want to come, head up to the lake._"

Mewthree awoke from his vision.

"Hmm. A tournament where I fight warriors across the universe? I wonder if the Hands are back. Can't be. They're banished in the Portal of Despair. There is no way they could have escape. So I assume that this tournament is actually worth it. Maybe these fighters are more worthy than the Smash Bros."

Mewthree flew to the lake of the Safari Zone to find a Raichu and a Wigglytuff going through that portal.

Mewthree thought "What's this? Were they also invited? Doesn't matter. My powers will be more than enough for them and anybody else who stands in my way.

Mewthree flew into the portal. Minutes later, Missingno appeared with its eerily smile.

"Is this the portal I'm suppose to go through?" Missingno said to himself. "That invitation I got about a fighting tournament was written in Unown. Well I checked the other lakes and this is the only one with a strange portal. I can't wait to defeat anything that even walks to my path."

Missingno jump through the portal and the portal vanished.

Location: Infinity Mountain

Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, were skiing down a mountain. Both of them are older and more mature looking. Popo recalled the events that happened to him and Nana about the Smash Bros.

"I can't believe that was five years ago when all that insanity happened," he said.

"Me neither," Nana agreed. "But I do find it flattering somebody thought we were tough enough to be in a fighting tournament."

"Me too. Things have gotten a bit boring around here. I always thought something would happen. Like maybe the hands returned or something."

"Don't say that. The last thing we need is a dark, universal order." Nana squealed.

"I was only joking. I don't think the Hands returned. There's no possible way." Popo defended. "I better checked the mail."

After they had finish their skiing for the day, they headed back to their house. Popo found a special envelope that awaited his and his sister's destiny.

"Uh…Nana?" Popo said wearily.

"Yes."

"We have been invited to a….tournament."

Nana's mouth was wide a gape.

"You don't think…" she started.

"It can't be….are the Hands back? I thought we've sent them to their eternal doom!"

"Who is the invitation from?"

"Someone called 'The One.'"

"So, what do we do?"

"Perhaps," Popo started. "We should go and find out if this 'One' is one of the hands. It might be dangerous, but we have each other so we won't be in too much danger."

Nana agreed and they both left.


	7. Thw Last Group of Fighters are Invited

Sorry for the lack of update. (Gunshot) But college is hard.

* * *

The last group of warriors are invited

Location: Renais

Eirika and Ephraim were amending to affairs after their kingdom had fallen. They were new to the throne so it was fairly difficult for them. Nevertheless, their people were glad it was them who were doing it. It was one winter afternoon that they were going to be caught up in this. A Renais knight, named Franz, came up to them.

"Sir Ephraim. Lady Eirika," he said.

"Good day," Eirika said.

"What's going on?" Ephraim asked.

"Well, it's a funny thing," the knight began. "Remember the Demon King's monsters?"

"Something I would never forget," Ephraim shivered.

"Well, anyway. A Cyclops was near here. But it's the strangest thing, it didn't attack. It just handed me a message and suddenly disappeared."

"What was the message?" Eirika asked.

"The message was that you two are invited to a fighting tournament. It's by someone who is named 'The One.' Who knows what it might be."

"Did it say where the event was taken?"

"No it didn't. But it did say that to enter this tournament you must head into the woods. Your highnesses, this could be a trap."

"We'll take it," Ephraim said.

"What?" His sister responded. "Are you sure?"

"Well, reconstruction of the continent is almost done. I think we deserve a break. Also, whoever this is thinks highly of us. To participate in a fighting tournament is like a dream. I know I sound a little selfish but I have to do this."

"Well, then count me in too." Eirika said. "Who knows. I could beat you."

"It's just something we'll have to see."

Location: The original location of Greil Mercenaries.

Ike, now the new leader of mercenaries, was going over the fights he had all over the continent of Tellius. Even after he had the chance of being general of the country of Crimea, he preferred the life of a mercenary. His coworkers, people who were with Greil Mercenaries since day one and people who joined after the war, couldn't agree more.

This day was a slow day however. With the Crimean guards handling the job of stopping bandits from attacking the villages, the mercenaries were unneeded for awhile. Mist, Ike's younger sister, saw someone strange. An old, gray woman came up to her. Titania, the mercenaries' second in command, walked up to the old lady.

"Can we help you?" Titania asked?

"Yes," the old lady began, "I'm looking for Ex General Ike. I have a message for him."

The old woman gave the girls a letter. "Tell him to give him my regards."

The girls looked at the message.

"Excuse me miss…." Mist started, but when she looked up, the old lady was gone.

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know," Titania admitted. "But we better give this to Ike."

Titania and Mist found Ike in one of the huts. Ike and Soren were talking about the continent's repairs. They showed Ike the letter. It was a letter to a tournament.

"Wow. Somebody thinks I'm worthy enough for a tournament!" Ike said.

"You were general of the country, you defeated an invincible knight, and you defeated a mad king that used the dark amulet," Soren sullenly said.

"Always the same, aren't you? This may be my big chance to increase my sword skills some more," Ike said.

"Aren't you scared?" Mist asked.

"No," Ike answered. "I am pretty sure not everybody else who are in this tournament would be heartless savages. Anyway, this note told me to head toward the borderline of Crimea and Gallia. I'll be off."

Ike packed some belongings of his and took off.

Soren simply said "Good luck, Ike."

Location: Mute City

Kent Akechi was holding up the gold trophy. He had just won another race. The crowd celebrated and tickertapes were flying everywhere. Kent waved to his audience with pure joy.

"With my MkII, nothing can stop me from victory," he shouted as the crowd roared.

A news reporter managed to catch up to Kent.

"Kent, you've just won another Cup in the Classic Cup series. What are you going to do now?"

Kent looked at the camera.

"I'm going to compete in a fighting tournament. I just got an invitation from someone named "The One" that I'm invited. If I'm successful, my fighting skills will be as good as my racing," Kent said.

"Where is it at?" The reported asked.

"Well, the note said I should go to Big Blue. From there I am supposed to find a way. But don't worry. I'll fight my opponents in this tournament and win," Kent announced.

"One more question and the world is wanting to know this. Are you Captain Falcon's son?"

"That's something you'll have to find out for yourself. Later!"

Kent has jumped in his car and sped off with screaming fans behind him.

Location: Final Destination

The two hands were watching everybody they invited head to their areas they were suppose to go. Master Hand chuckled.

"Finally," he started. "Not only will I have control of the universe, but I will also have a worthy trophy collection!"

Master Hand always wanted a collection of action figures of powerful fighters. That's how the first Smash Bros. tournament started. Wanting control of the universe didn't come until some after.

The Crazy Hand twiddled around. "And I will begin my ultimate destruction in existence. How I love it!"

Crazy Hand always had this hollow feeling of destroying. Even if it was destroying its own creation. "How much longer?"

"Soon. But first, we must disguise ourselves. The Eskimo duo and the artificial Pokemom will recognize us in an instant."

At the snap of their fingers they transform into different creatures. Master Hand had took form of an alien that had human shaped upper body with the lower body of a dear. His fake body was covered with blue fur and had a scorpion like tail. The face consisted everything human like except it didn't have a mouth. On top of the head were antennae with eyes on them.

Crazy Hand had a simpler form. He was human or rather human like. He had mainly human features. But on his back, were a pair of bat wings. The left hand's form's ears were also bat like.

"Now let's sit back and watch the beginning of total conquest," Master Hand simply said. And they both took off.

* * *

Well all the fighters have been invited. Who knows who will win. But the will fighting won't start for awhile. The contestants must first meet other and everything else. Until then...


	8. Everyone meets aka Conflicts arise

Everyone meets a.k.a. people are conflicted

Location: Smash Bros. Coliseum

Around the Smash Bros. Coliseum, (the place where Mario, Link, Kirby, and Pikachu fought in the SSBM opening cinema) all was quiet. That is, until a portal opened up revealing five creatures. Three humans, two male and one female, a gorilla, and a dinosaur exited the portal.

"So where are we?" The red capped male said.

"Beats me, Marco," the green capped male said.

"What is this place?" the tan gorilla asked while walking. But he wasn't looking ahead, he was looking up. Until…..

"OUCH! MY FOOT!" someone shouted.

"Huh. Who said that?" the gorilla asked.

"Down here."

The ape looked down to find a yellow, pyramid shaped blob staring up at him.

"Hi," the blob said happily.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the gorilla screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the yellow thing screamed.

"Triby, what is it?" someone wondered. It turns out the one who said that was a blue, cube shaped blob.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' the gorilla screamed again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" both of the blobs began to scream.

The gorilla's friends saw this madness. But this was only the beginning. A fox and a falcon were inspecting the orange dinosaur.

"So what tribe of dinosaurs are you from?" the fox asked.

"Yoshi," the dino answered.

"What the heck is that!"

"…."

And if that wasn't enough, a person in green armor, apparently female, was aiming her missile hand at a giant mutant turtle. The turtle already looked like a psychopath, but this was just too much.

"You look like you've work for Ridley," the armored woman.

The mutant turtle growled with rage. "Who is that? And stop pointing that thing at me."

"Hey, Marco." The green capped boy said.

"What?" The red capped boy, Marco, asked.

The green hatted boy pointed to the fiasco the mutant turtle and the armored woman were starting.

"So," Marco snickered. "Bowser Jr. is finally going to get his justice. Too bad it's not by me."

The boys laughed until the armored woman aimed her cannon at them. The boys stopped laughing.

"UUHH…"

Things were now getting out of hand. As more people arrived, chaos increased. The mutant turtle and the red capped human were apparently enemies. A white tunic wearing, elf like male was staring down an ugly brown skinned woman. The woman was carrying an axe and she wore brown armor

The blue blob, despite his severe height disadvantage, was about to fight the tan gorilla. It was because the gorilla scared his little brother, the yellow blob. A female elf like creature saw the said yellow blob. The blob was tendering its foot and with motherly instincts intact, the girl managed to help the blob.

A pale skinned human, apparently an emo, accidentally bumped into a blue haired swordsman. The swordsman drew his sword towards the emo's neck. Soon after, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, in their disguises, entered.

"Now let's go see our contestants," Master Hand said.

When they got there, they saw chaos. The blue blob was biting the gorilla. The red and green boys were stammering about because a woman was aiming her cannon hand at them. The mutant turtle was smirking at this. The male elf and the dark woman were already dueling. The dinosaur unintentionally insulted the falcon because he couldn't talk. The falcon did a roundhouse kick at the dinosaur. The emo and the swordsman were having an argument. Two green haired children, who looked like they were part of royalty, were trying to fight a tall, bipedal, catlike creature. They thought it was a monster from the Demon King. Master Hand, in his disguise, lowered his head down.

"I should have known. Most of them are teenagers," Master Hand mumbled to himself. Then to the crowd he said, "Everybody?"

But his voice went unheard because of the commotion.

"May I have your attention, please?"

Master Hand's voice was still unheard.

"QUIET YOU JUVENILE DELINQUENTS!" Crazy Hand shouted.

Everybody stopped and stared. The falcon was throttling the dinosaur.

"Ahem," Master Hand started. "Welcome one, welcome all. Welcome to the Tournament of Warriors."

Everybody walked up to hear more.

"You have been chosen out of many to participate in a tournament. Battles of warriors from all over time and space," Master Hand said.

Someone raised his hand. It was black stickfigure.

"BEEP BEEP! BOOP?" the stickfigure asked.

Everybody stared.

"Yes, this is the third dimension," Master Hand translated.

The yellow blob raised his hand.

"How long will we be here? I hope no one will miss us."

"In this tournament, we are in a separate area from the universe. This place have no 'time flow' so you won't have to worry about age effects, like growth spurts or voice changing. And when you leave, you will come back the same time you left."

The yellow blob smiled.

"Now this tournament is voluntarily. So anyone who doesn't want to fight can leave now," Master Hand offered. No one wanted to leave.

"Good, we have brave warriors. My partner and I are about to leave and get your rooms ready. Feel free to talk among yourselves. But, no killing," Master Hand said. And the he and Crazy Hand left.

Everybody was beginning introducing each other. At least, the ones who were good at heart were being introducing themselves. Three creatures, the turtle, the cat, and the hag, were scuffing at all of this. The red hat human and the white tunic elf shook hands.

"My name is Liron," The elf said.

"The name's Marco," the red hat boy said.

A young man in racing gear was sniffing at something.

"What's that smell? It smells like a wild animal," he said.

The smell was coming from a large, orange mouse looking creature. And it was rather offended.

"RAICHU!" the mouse said angrily. The racer backed away.

The yellow blob was shaking hands with the female elf.

"Thanks for helping me with my foot. My name is Triby," he said.

"Please to meet you. I'm Serria," the woman answered.

After a few more introductions, Master Hand and Crazy Hand came back.

"Alright everybody. As soon as we get everyone situated with what they need to know, you will have dinner. And tomorrow, the tournament will begin," Master Hand said as everyone clapped.


End file.
